


Parce Que C'est Amusant

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I sent my babies to Disney World, M/M, fuckin teacups, tea cups, yeah bitches.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce Que C'est Amusant

"Dean," Cas said from the front seat of the Impala. "Dean, I want to go to an amusment park."

"An amusement park, Cas? Really?"

"It would be fun, Dean," Cas said, excitement colouring his voice in a way that fit his voice the way skinny jeans fit old men. Dean looked over at Cas and saw the excitement in his eyes. "One day, Dean. We're already in Florida. Disney World's not an hour away."

Dean seemed to consider it for a moment. "Okay, Cas," he said has he took an exit towards the park.

Dean pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I've never been to an amusement before."

"Neither have I, but I'm not filled with a burning desire to visit one either."

"But they are the joyful paradises of children. They are where dreams come true."

Dean took one look at Cas's face and knew, whether he liked it or not, he'd be going into Disney World.

They stood in line patiently. Cas managed to keep his excitement to a low level, but he still sometimes found himself bouncing on the balls of his feet. He recieved a lot of strange glances, trench coats not being taken very well anywhere there are children. Dean just glared at anyone who looked at Cas until they looked away.

They purchased their tickets quickly and walked into the paradise of Disney World.

Cas looked around wide-eyed. "Is it everything you imagined?" Dean asked, smiling at Cas, who looked just like the five-year-olds surrounding them.

"Dean... teacups," Cas said, pointing.

They stepped into an empty tea cup and Cas sat with his hands in his lap, excitedly looking around. Dean sat beside him and the ride started up. Cas smiled as the teacup turned slowly around. Dean laughed at Cas's expression as he said, "Cas, you know you're supposed to turn the wheel."

Cas looked at Dean then the wheel, and the wheel started to spin. Dean laughed again as he kissed a smiling Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or do these keep getting shittier and shittier? Anyway, I'm seriously running low on ideas for this, so if you guys have any requests (any at all, I'm not picky) please leave them in the reviews section. Happy New Year's, guys.


End file.
